Lock n' Load
by kitikattt7
Summary: The squad takes a break from the Eren and Historia search to rest up. Levi and Armin must discuss more about their phase of action. Rated M for you know exactly what. Note: This is actually my first Yaoi smut writing, a little shorter then I would have liked, but still has the same level of smut and lemony action :) (Requested via Tumblr)


"Hey Armin, Heichou wants to talk to you, probably about where we are to move from here for our mission." Jean said.

"Alright, I'll speak with him." Armin responded.

He walked over to Levi's tent, and opened the flap, "Heichou...you wanted to speak to me?" Armin asked.

"Yes. Come in." Levi replied.

Armin walked in and sat across from Captain Levi. The tent was fairly small, room for two maybe three people. Levi had a few papers laid out between them to go over for their next route to find Eren and Historia. They spent the next half hour devising a layout. It was very late, Armin was actually suppose to be paired in Mikasa's tent and Jean in Levi's tent. Since Jean did not want to intrude on their discussion he ventured to Mikasa's tent to rest.

"This should be good for now, let's rest up and we will move out in a few hours." Levi suggested.

"Right…Um…Heichou?" said Armin

"What." Levi asked.

"I think Jean may have gone to my tent to get his rest…we were talking for a while after all…" Armin explained.

"Ah…well, then you just sleep in this tent." said Levi. He turned over and lied down in his sleeping mat. Armin crawled over to the other sleeping mat and got comfortable.

A few minutes had passed, they laid there in the silence of the night. Armin was on his side facing away from Levi. He soon felt a strong grip turn him over and pin him down, Captain Levi hovering above him. "H-Heichou…" Armin stuttered.

Levi starred at him from above with his dark heavy eyes, his hand caressed the side of Armin's face, "I never got to properly _thank you_ from that incident back in town…" he said suggestively. He leaned closer to Armin face, down to his ear, "_Your hands are still dirty….Tch…you know how I feel about dirty things…" _he whispered seductively. Armin's eyes widen in shock, unable to speak. Levi trails his hot tongue across Armin's jaw to his lips. He gasped allowing Levi to enter. Their tongues fought for dominance, curving and twisting around each other. Armin groaned pleasurably and became flushed in the face. Heichou began unbuttoning Armin's shirt halfway, he slipped his hand through his clothes rubbing his toned chest. Soft moans still escaping in their kiss. Levi circles his nipple slowly feeling Armin squirm, embarrassed yet enjoying it.

"Tch…You're so _sensitive_..." Levi moaned against his soft lips.

He then moved his hand further south, feeling Armin's bulge through his jeans. He rubbed and gripped tenderly against his pants, showing Armin what he truly wanted. He unzipped the blonde's pants and shimmied them as far down as he could. He felt the soft head of his dick, in which Levi began rubbing his head with his thumb, first around the opening and then circled his way down. Armin could no longer hold back his lust for the captain. He bit Levi's bottom lip tenderly, making him groan.

"Don't worry Captain…I'll go _**all the way**_ this time…" Armin said seductively.

With a swift kick to Levi's feet, Armin was able to knock him over and switch positions. He sat atop the captain's hips securely. Levi looked baffled at what just happen. Armin snickered under his breath as he removed the rest of his shirt and jeans. Levi watched every second of his striptease, growing excited for more. Armin then unzipped Heichou's pants, pulling out his hard throbbing cock. Armin pressed his against Levi's, rubbing their tips against each other. Levi grit his teeth holding back his erotic sounds. Armin began grinding his hips, rubbing their hard shafts together. He could feel the captain growing hotter. With one free hand, Armin unbuttoned Levi's shirt also, revealing his perfectly sculpted muscles. Armin quivered at the sight of his sexy captain.

Fluids already leaking out both of their cocks, mixing together. Levi was trying very hard not to cum so soon. But that didn't stop Armin, with just a couple more pumps he released himself all over Heichou's ripped chest and some even landing on his cheek. Armin dipped down, licking the remnant off Levi's cheek lovingly and gave a smirk.

"Nice shot, brat…_no wonder you're so good with guns." _Levi muttered deviously. He grabbed Armin's hips lifting him up and then setting him down on his throbbing piece. Armin yelped at the sudden shooting pain. His back walls took to Levi well though, they gripped firmly around his dick, but let him sink all the way. Armin let his cries of pain erode out into a pleasing moan. Levi thrust his hips up making Armin ride him out. Levi watched the show from below, as Armin was taking his massive dick inside him. His messy blonde hair in his face, groaning in utter pleasure. Levi grabbed Armin's face with one hand, pulling him down closer to his. Their tongues lavished one another yet again. His other hand rubbing and gripping Armin's ass tightly. Levi was so close to his peak he just needed that one more push.

In the heat of the moment, Armin grabbed Levi's dark hair and pulled it yearningly, looking into his dark shadowed eyes as he continued riding him and whispered "_Pull the trigger." _

With that Levi complied and released his hot seed inside Armin. His cock pulsating eagerly inside him. Their moans in unison as they grinded till the last drop. Armin slid off Heichou giving him a look of approval, "_Nice shot~" _Armin whispered mockingly to the captain. Levi looked at him smugly and muttered "_Listen you little shit, I_ _swear I'll-"_

"_Haha. It's ok Heichou…we can practice more another night~" _Armin whispered teasingly as he crawl back to his sleeping mat. Levi starred at him and replied "Tch…whatever, brat…" He turned over into his mat at went to bed. Fortunately, they were able to get just a little bit of rest before they packed their things, and were moving out with the team to continue their mission.


End file.
